Presently, mechanics and technicians are limited to basic and outdated devices for positioning and supporting tools and test equipment while performing maintenance and repair on mobile and stationary equipment. The need for a work bench at the specific job location is presently dependent upon the familiar roll-away tool box, however the weight of these tool boxes, when containing all tools normally stored therein, is such that they cannot be easily moved from one location to another effectively or safely. To overcome the weight factor, small lightweight maintenance carts have been utilized by some mechanics. Each of these devices can only be moved as close to the work site as the first obstruction, such as a wheel or bumper, and neither has provisions for height adjustment.
Another, and less desirable alternative is to place tools and/or parts on some portion of the equipment or machine being worked on. This can result in tools or parts falling to the floor or possibly into the equipment or mechanism being worked on, thereby creating a safety hazard that could result in serious damage to the equipment or injury to the mechanic or maintenance person.
In each of these prior art techniques, the awkward or remote location of the tools and parts relative to the mechanic or maintenance person results in time-consuming reaching, turning, and wasted steps leading to increased operator fatigue and decreased efficiency, particularly when the mechanic is working several feet off the floor on certain types of equipment.
Other outdated prior art devices such as mobile storage carts, roll-around maintenance carts, and roll-around tool storage chests are extremely limited in function. In all known cases these devices will transport tools and equipment to the job location but only in a fixed position, configuration and height.
Self-elevating lift tables and hydraulic lift tables designed to lift objects and equipment to various but very limited heights for maintenance or loading are known but are not designed or intended to function in the capacity of a positionable service bench, as is the present invention. No prior art system is known that incorporates the versatility of the positionable service bench of the present invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel positionable service bench that saves time and provides more efficient work possibilities for a mechanic or technician.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positionable service bench having a height and laterally adjustable tool and test equipment tray and work illumination device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a positionable service bench having a tool supporting surface that is positionable within the reach of a mechanic working on mobile or stationary equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable height and laterally positionable small parts organizer and removable storage compartments on a positionable service bench.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a positionable service bench having a work illumination light, utility air and electrical outlets and service manual support rack disposed within the reach of a mechanic working on mobile or stationary equipment.
Another object of the present invention is a lightweight, easily movable service bench for positioning tools and test equipment readily accessible to the user when working on mobile and stationary equipment.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a positionable service bench that is light in weight, simple in structure, easy to dismantle and assemble and versatile in use.
Another object of the present invention is a positionable service bench that maintains the necessary tools for a specific job within reach of the user to thereby increase productivity and reduce user fatigue by eliminating repetitious trips to obtain and replace different tools.